Dilemma
by yeah-baby91
Summary: Lilly is in a dilemma. Warning futa. Liley
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone =D I bring this to you all it's a midnight idea Warning it contains futa. Hannah monatan it's not mine but Miley Cyrus one day will be ;) and Emily Osment too

* * *

Lilly P.O.V.

_Oh God! Yes! Mm! Just a little more….. Oh! God!_ I kept stroking myself. Oh, hey I'm Lilly Truscott and… Amm yeah I'm masturbating in my best friend restroom. Hey, no I'm not a pervert… okay maybe just a little but, let me tell you first why I'm here right now with this strong, hard 10 inch problem. What! Oh. Yeah I have a dick, gut a problem with that! Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay let's start with this story.

Everything start yesterday if I'm not wrong 6:29 pm when this beautiful gorgeous brunette, my best friend Miley, called me I was at the beach with Oliver … well not exactly with Oliver more like just watching that he doesn't end up with a girls foot on his face. Well right now I was with this pretty blonde girl *_wink*_ chatting and I got her number, email and Facebook too, _Oh I'm so good, Oliver should learn something._

"So tell me do you have…." My phone rang in that moment; I took it out of one of the bags of my board shorts and answered at the same time I gave the blonde girl a signal for her to wait a little moment. "Hello?"

"_Lils its Miley can you come for me please?_ She was crying and I was starting to get worried.

"Where are you? I'm on my way" I got up and start heading to my car almost running , but I remember the blonde chick, the one I don't remember her name, look to her direction make a phone signal with my hand and lip her 'call you later' and wink.

"_I'm at the Tipton Hotel." _She told me in a little whisper. _What is she doing at the Tipton?_

"What are you doing there?"

"_I tell you when you're here, please Lilly don't take too long"_

"Okay, I will be there as soon as possible." I got in my car and drove to the Tipton at maximum speed. I got there in approximately 6 minutes Miley was out by the door with tears all over her face and red puffy eyes. I park my car and got out and head to her _Oh I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to her. _I hug her and she hid her face in my neck I cry again.

"Do you want to go to a place a little more private? Miles" She didn't answer just nod. I took her hand and lead her to my car (the one she totally love my black 911 turbo Porsche). We went directly to her place a really nice condo with a nice view to the ocean. I parked my baby next to her car and got out and open the door for her _Yup I'm a gentleman._

When we were already at her room she was crying so hard that I almost start crying with her but no I have to be strong for her.

"Miley what happen?" She looks at me with her big blue eye with so much hurt and fear in them. I took a gulp for what she was going to say to me.

"Jake… invited me to the movies… and we didn't make it"

"What do you mean?"

"He took me to his hotel room because he forgot his wallet or something like that and try to take advantage of me" By this time she was bursting in tears, and I was boiling in anger_ Jake is a death actor._ I hug Miley as we lay on her bed in less than an hour Miley was sleeping peacefully with her head on my shoulder after a little more time I went to sleep too. Actually at morning was the real problem Miley had her leg on my cock unconsciously rubbing it and making Lilly-bear a little excited.

"Mmm… Lilly…" I start to hyperventilate Miley doesn't know about Lilly-bear. "Yeah… Mm…. Lilly…plz" _She's having a wet dream or I'm having a wet dream about Miley having a wet dream?_ At that moment my dick started to get really, really hard I got very nervous and try to get out of Miley's grip but her leg brush the tip of my dick and it felt to damn good that I almost came; nut give me credit a didn't. After getting out of Miley's arms I make my way to Miley's restroom.

I took out my clothes and start the water, a hot shower will make me good. When the water was perfect I took out my boxers briefs and got gown the spraying water it felt good then I look down to my standing proud member and with my right arm took hold of 'him' _up and down, up and down, up rub the head down._ I went to a complete trance and star imagine Miley in a little naked in the rain.

"Yeah baby" I whisper and moan with my hand still doing its job I felt how my orgasm starts to form _Oh God! Yes! Mm! Just a little more….. Oh! God!_

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked the prologe of this story sorry for the errors but it's 4:00 AM =P

Okay so live a review please and tell me if I should continue :) or not :( and if not I will suiced hahahha okay no but I would be really sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**damn 18 reviews thats a lot thank you :D well someone ask me to not make Lilly a total dude who wants to f*** everything well I would not make Lilly a total dude ;)**

* * *

Ring… ring… a cellphone stated ringing.

Miley Stewart started waking up groaning and frustrated she is having a headache. She was really confuse she just have the weirdest dream; she had never had a sex dream much less with her best friend.

Ring… ring… She start looking for her phone _damn thing _finally she found it on the table next to the bed.

"Hey Ollie, What's up?" she answer while getting up of her bed and heading to her closet to see what's she going to wear.

"No, I don't know where she is" She took off her cloth until she was just in her underwear and got a towel and made her way to the bathroom. "Did you already call her to her phone, no mine?" she laughs and unclip her bra and throw it to the floor.

"Of course you haven't, yes she was with me yesterday but I don't know where she's now." She enters her bathroom and stops abruptly; the bathroom slide doors were crystal clear so she saw everything.

Lilly feel like someone's eyes burning her and open her eyes and look to the direction of the presence. There it was Miley Stewart looking at her with surprise and her mouth open and closing. Lilly tried to make a move but that was a bad idea, she moved her arm and in effect she moved her hand making her orgasm. She had been really close to the edge when Miley entered the bathroom.

"Oh, shit" Lilly whisper.

Miley looked like a fish out of the water with her mouth open and closing but not making any sound, she started moving back to the door without moving her eyes from Lilly.

"Miley I… Me… Oh God Miles" Lilly took the towel she had on the top of the toilet seat and wrapped it around her mid-section so her member wasn't exposed.

"Oh, God." Miley run out of the bathroom living Lilly feeling hopeless.

_She's going to hate me or…. castrate me._ After the last thought Lilly shudder in fear. _Okay Truscott she was going to find out one way or another, grow some balls… hehe I already have… and explain her everything. _After a little moment she got a brave she was going to talk to Miley and tell her, about Lilly-bear, and hoped Miley would not kick her out of the condo and of her life.

Outside the bathroom door Miley was seated on the edge of the bed and with her face as a tomato. Miley heard the bathroom door open and immediately look at it.

"Miles… can I talk to you?" Lilly ask a little shy, Miley got up of the bed and walk to Lilly "PLEASE DON'T CASTRATE ME!"

"Paranoiac best friend, say what?" Miley look at Lilly with a confuse face "If I haven't castrate you in what 11 years, why would I do it now?"

"What?" Lilly's mouth drop she didn't expect that answer.

"What, what?"

"You knew that I have penis?"

"Well, yeah I knew you have wee-wees" Miley say it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wee-wees?" Lilly asked.

"That's how my mom used to call Jackson's pee-pee" Lilly made a disgusting face.

"First of all, how did you…Amm…. Knew that I have… 'wee-wees'?" Lilly asked really confuse.

"Ah come on Lilly we have been friends for 11 years how can I not know, we were teenagers and have sleepovers…" Lilly still looks confuse "Okay, one morning when we were fourteen something was poking me in my sleep it was your pee-pee" Lilly jaws drop "And do you remember that night that we suppose to make peace to Joanie? I kind a saw you with her making 'peace' I guess"

-Flashback Miley's POV-

I was sleeping peacefully, well as peacefully as someone could sleep when they have one of their enemies sleeping at their home. I felt like something was missing like if my personal warmer wasn't there and actually it wasn't. I started looking for her maybe she is at the bathroom or at the kitchen.

"Oh! Shit! Oh" _Okay what was that? Sounds like someone was in pain, Oh! God and what if is Lilly. _I got up of the bed and went out of my room looking for my best friend. When I got to one of the guest room I heard strange noises again, it was like some animal and also heard something hit the wall repeatedly. "Fuck, Lilly!" I heard Joanie half groan half scream.

I started to get a little curious _what they doing?_ The door was a little open so I kind a just took a little tiny look and damn what I saw was something else. Joanie was sting on someone else totally naked and moving up and down, moaning and groaning I didn't see who the other person was but I believe it was Lilly. That will explain why Joanie keeps calling Lilly's name. I think Lilly dominant instinct kick in cause she flipped Joanie until Lilly was on top and start thrusting fast and hard. I saw how Lilly tense and Joanie arch her back making a weird noise. When everything finished they were breathing hard.

- End of flashback-

Lilly was in total shock, Miley never asked anything or tell anything. And the Joanie thing was just too much, the blond thought Miley have been sleeping.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" _Or fucking punch me, I was fucking my best- boy- friend's girlfriend._

"I don't know I thought you knew I knew"

"Well, I didn't" silence.

"You know Lilly I remember your wee-wee's been a little smaller" Lilly felt her blood started to rise to her face.

* * *

**Mmm... The chapter is not finish but I got really excited =D so I had to post what I have =P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but have a lot of thing to do and I kind a got a block x.x but I finish wiiii hahahah okay **

**Thank you for the review =D I love them all **

* * *

It has been three days since the awkward bathroom moment and everything has gone normally. Miley have been doing her concerts and Lilly working at her dads company, Truscott Corp. which has grown a lot since Lilly start working there as co- president.

This morning Miley thought that it was going to be good idea to go and make breakfast at Lilly's house. It was eleven a.m. when Miley arrive to Lilly's, having a key she didn't need to call Lilly to open the door so she just went in. When Miley open the door she was met with loud rock music, and then she remember watching Oliver's car parked at the drive way, she made her way to the game room and was met with a so normal picture for her, Two friends shooting death stares at each other playing Guitar Hero she saw Lilly in her white boxer brief with a Spider-Man print on the butt and a black wife beater and her cute bed head, Miley thought Lilly look so cute like that. And in the other hand she saw Oliver in just his Winnie pooh boxer and weird head that was not cute at all.

"Hey, you two! Want some toast or eggs or something I'm in the mood to cook" She said making both friends jump.

"Oh! Not for me I have to go to work my boss is about to fired me, so got to go!" He left his guitar on the sofa and walk to the room that he usually uses when he stays at Lilly's.

"Miley I think I want some eggs with sausage and some toasts too, mmm… and maybe some waffles too" Lilly start salivating at this, and Miley just smiled and made her way to the kitchen, Miley just loves to cook in Lilly's kitchen.

Lilly turn off the TV and her PS3 and made her way to the kitchen too. Lilly sat on one of the stools and stare at Miley, she really like to look at Miley when she is cooking it made her feel like she was watching her wife cooking and that make her feel funny on the insides. She has had a crush on her friend since many moons ago and Lilly think that maybe her crush have transform into love.

Lilly was watching Miley cook and her imagination start working.

_Miley is in the kitchen using just an apron, and cutting some sausage. Lilly was staring at Miley every move until Miley look to her with her blue- gray eyes that Lilly can swear she saw them change to dark blue in just a second, Lilly gulp._

_The brunette took one of the sausage and guide it to her mouth slowly and sensually, when the sausage was touching her lips she open them and took the tip in her mouth and slowly bit it making a small moan when she taste it, Lilly's jaws clenched in reaction to the action. Miley smile to Lilly again and repeat the bit again and again until she finish with the sausage, Lilly could that with just that simple act she was already hard._

_Miley look at the blond again and with her index finger 'told' her to come closer, Lilly just got up of the stool and like a little puppy made her way to her seductress. When Lilly was close enough Miley took her by the neck and peck her lips once, twice, at the third time Miley took Lilly's lower lip between her teeth and pull it making Lilly moan in respond. Miley tug hard Lilly's lip and then release it, then start kissing, and biting the long neck of the surfer. Miley fund the point that made Lilly tremble in pleasure while her hand start going to the end of the wife beater and pull it up until it was just below the surfers breasts and then with her long manicure nails scratch the blonds strong abdomen until her nails reach the start of the boxers briefs and then move up again. Lilly could feel her self been hardening more and twitch with anything Miley did to her body. Miley stop kissing Lilly's neck and slowly knelt in front of Lilly, Miley hook her finger in Lilly's boxers and drag them down releasing Lilly's long, hard, thick member from its prison. The singer got hold of the member and start playing with it, with her middle finger trays the vain that was popping from the base to the tip, she wet her thumb with her tongue and slides it on the tip of Lilly's cock, Lilly's breath cough in her throat. Lilly was completely in a trance Miley was doing this to her, She couldn't believe that Miley Stewart was on her knees in front of her giving her a hand job. _

_Lilly hiss in pleasure when she felt the singer's lips kissing the head of her penis, while stroking it with one of her hands, the brunette slide her tongue out of her mouth slowly and to a little like on Lilly's tip making the surfer trust and hitting her mouth with her growing. Miley opened her mouth and took the tip and suck, Lilly shook her head back and made a rear noise that Miley can swear it was animal like. Miley start to push Lilly's erection all the way to her throat and gag in reflection of having Lilly's full length in her mouth… well a little less than her full length. Lilly felt like she was coming but at that moment Miley stop everything and got on her feet._

"_No please Miley don't live me like this please" _

"_Who told you I will?" The blond got a little confuse at this, while Miley start walking to the kitchen counter "Come here and fuck me, tiger" Lilly's mouth drop but still went to Miley._

"_ready love" Miley nodded and Lilly took Miley left leg and put it on her shoulder, Lilly love flexible girls and she have seen Miley do yoga just thinking of it made Lilly hornier. Miley position herself on the counter and wait for Lilly to trust. Lilly situate her head parallel to Miley's entrance and start sliding slowly. Feeling Miley's heat surrounding her was something else Lilly growl and push all of her into Miley, Miley moan and start moving her hips._

"_God, please Lilly move ah! Do something" At this Lilly start trusting slowly "Fast, Hard Lilly please" Lilly smirk at this but continue at the same slow rhythm. In out in out a soft mantra of skin hitting skin was heard. Miley start feeling her leg getting weak but she didn't care al she want is for Lilly to fuck her senseless "God Lilly please go faster… make me sore I don't care just… ah!" Miley moan when she felt Lilly hit a spot within her, Lilly to started to feel a little desperate and took Miley leg from her shoulder and put it on the floor again Lilly took hole of Miley's butt and put her on the counter making Miley wrap her legs on Lilly's waist and start trusting fast and hard totally desperate for the release._

"_Ah! Lilly I'm… Aah!" Miley came once riding her orgasm but after it she still felt Lilly trusting into her still hard Miley moan still turn on by Lilly and still really sensitive, Lilly trust harder and faster into Miley core and start feeling like she was going to come._

"_LILLY!"_

"_Lilly!"_

"Lilly!"

"Ah! What!" she got out of her trance by an annoying voice… Oliver. He was already changed and ready to live but he notice his friend with her dreamy expression starring at Miley.

"I think you got hard hurry I distract Miley" Lilly nod and got off her stool and hurry to her restroom to take care of this problem…. She have to do something with this thing she have for Miley this was the third time this week she found herself hard just by imagine fuck Miley.


End file.
